Eternal Valentine
by HOTTERTHNU
Summary: Seth and Summer's young marriage is destroyed when Seth dies. But their love will never die. Complete!
1. She Stands Alone

Disclaimer: Fox owns everything  
  
A/N: Summer and Seth have been married for 5 years. Also, this may not be the most accurate portrayal of a burial ceremony but this is how it happens in my story.  
  
Chapter 1: She Stands Alone  
  
Dressed in black, she stands alone. 27 years old and her husband is dead. Alone, lost without her one true love.  
  
"Hey Sum," Marissa Cooper's familiar voice comforts Summer.  
  
Marissa is super-skinny, as usual. And she looks beautiful, dressed in a simple black Donna Karan suit. A forlorn looking Ryan follows her.  
  
Ryan hugs Summer while Marissa stands there uncomfortably. Yes, she was Seth's friend, but Ryan and Summer both shared special bonds with Seth. In turn, they have a special bond with each other.  
  
Marissa's engagement ring reflects the sunlight.  
  
Summer winces.  
  
And not because of the blinding sun.  
  
Coop and Chino had their whole future together. The ring was another painful reminder of the life she would never have with Seth.  
  
Summer starts to bawl. A grown woman of 27 shouldn't cry, she starts to chide herself. Oh, forget it, her husband's dead, she has the right to cry.  
  
She buries her head in Chino's muscular shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," he consoles her, and she thinks she sees tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Embarrassed, Ryan quickly wipes his eyes. Marissa looks at him with such pride and love that he slowly lowers his hand. And it is then that he knows; it's okay for a man to cry.  
  
In Chino, crying was a sign of weakness. But over the years, Ryan has learned that emotion is one of the most endearing forms of affection. And he also knows how dangerous emotion is when bottled up inside.  
  
Summer feels a tap on her shoulder. It is the rabbi, ready to start the burial services. Seth had made Summer promise that if he ever died, she would bury him in a Jewish cemetery with a rabbi presiding.  
  
Summer makes her way over to the open grave where all of the guests are assembled.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten walk over to Summer and each takes one of her hands.  
  
Marissa and Ryan are standing nearby, ready to offer their support.  
  
All around Summer, old, familiar faces watch her with kindness and pity. They are all here for him, and this should comfort her. Yet she has never felt more alone in her life.  
  
Summer scans the crowd for her father. He would miss this, would he? Anxiously, she stands on tiptoe to see the people on the outer fringes of the crowd.  
  
Thankfully, Summer recognizes his graying hair and expensive suit. He is making his way over to her. She lets go of Kirsten and Sandy's hands and runs to hug him.  
  
"How are you doing, sweetie?" Mr. Roberts embraces his daughter.  
  
He has never seen her this distraught. This is not the Summer he knows. The Summer he knows is bold, courageous, and hides her emotion. He feels helpless. Mr. Roberts is used to controlling all situations. But he can't seem to get a grip on this one.  
  
A hush falls over the crowd as the rabbi begins. His incantation of the ancient words does not last long.  
  
************************Flashback to earlier that day************************* At the synagogue, Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy got up to speak about Seth. They each delivered heartbreaking speeches. Ryan's was especially tear-worthy, talking about all the times Seth had been there for him. How Seth guided him over the years and really became a brother to him. How although Seth wasn't his blood brother, they shared a deeper tie. Friendship.  
  
Other friends and family members spoke as well.  
  
But when Summer got up there, with Marissa for moral support, she froze. Tears pouring down her face, she handed her speech to Marissa. Marissa read the speech for her.  
  
"For the first 16 years of my life, I didn't know that Seth Cohen existed. If I saw him, I would pretend he wasn't there. Little did I know what an impact he would have on my life. He's treated me like gold since the first time I talked to him. I didn't deserve any of it. After all, he had loved me for the better part of his life and I hadn't paid attention to him for most of that time. But I'm so happy that I did. Because the person I met shaped who I am today. Seth Cohen made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered in life. He became one of the most important people in my life. And now he's gone. I thank God every day for giving me 11 years with him. I just wish that I could have more. Even one more day." ************************************************************************  
  
When the rabbi is finished, the crowd thins. Most of the guests will appear at the Shiva house* later that night or sometime during the week.  
  
Only Seth's family and closest friends remain for the actual burial.  
  
Summer chokes back a fresh wave of tears. She knows this will be the hardest part. Saying goodbye. Forever.  
  
The casket is lowered into the grave and Summer squeezes her father's hand.  
  
The hole is filled in.  
  
This is it.  
  
"I love you, Seth Cohen, forever and for always," Summer whispers.  
  
Summer is not the only one saying a last goodbye to Seth.  
  
Ryan is mouthing God knows what, his eyes tightly closed and Marissa's hand tensely clasped in his.  
  
Sandy is crying and repeating, "Don't go."  
  
Kirsten half shouts, "Why my son? Not this soon."  
  
After a few moments, Mr. Roberts leaves Summer's side to offer his condolences to Sandy and Kirsten.  
  
She stands alone.  
  
TBC!  
  
*A Shiva house is a Jewish custom when friends of the deceased come at night to pay their respects to the family. It is usually held a few nights in a row. 


	2. How It Happened

Disclaimer: Fox owns everything  
  
A/N: This chapter is a flashback to how Seth died. Also, the answer to why it's called "Eternal Valentine" will be in upcoming chapters...stay tuned!  
  
Chapter 2: How it happened  
  
Summer dialed Seth's cell. Seth had been in New York for a business trip and his flight was supposed to get in 20 minutes ago.  
  
"Hi honey," Seth answered the phone.  
  
Summer giggled. "How did you know it was me?" His voice still made her heart pound faster.  
  
"Oh, I'm psychic. No, Summer, there is this invention called caller ID," Seth teased.  
  
"So how was your flight? Are you driving home right now?" Summer asked.  
  
"The flight was fine. I think the stewardess liked me. She gave me two bags of pretzels, when everyone else just got one," he answered. "I'm about forty minutes from the house."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to check up on you. And make sure you had a safe flight. I love you," Summer said.  
  
"Love you too," Seth replied, pressing the "End Call" button.  
  
God, he loved his wife. Ha, his wife. It still sounded funny to Seth's ears. That, and the fact that his wife was none other than the former Summer Roberts. Wow. If you had told Seth in middle school that he would end up marrying Summer Roberts, he would have laughed until he wet his pants. There was no way Seth could've fathomed being married to Summer.  
  
Seth stopped at the stop sign. Sometimes, he even pinched himself, to make sure that his life wasn't a dream. No one was coming from the sides, so he stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
Suddenly, a car appeared out of nowhere. It was easily going 85 miles per hour. Seth urgently stepped on the gas again to get out of the way. But he couldn't.  
  
A loud noise that sounded like a cat dying and metal clanging ensued. Seth's car had been hit on the side. The driver's side.  
  
At first, Seth didn't feel any pain. Wow, he thought, it's my lucky day. I didn't even get hurt.  
  
Then he noticed the blood dripping down his face and the fact that his arm was being twisted in a strange way. Frantically, he tried to free his arm, but had no power to do so. There was something in his side, too. What the hell was stabbing him? A piece of the car door.  
  
Oh, my god. This can't be happening, Seth thought. He spotted his cell phone. Grabbing it, he called 911. After telling them what had happened and where he was, he dialed Summer's number.  
  
"Hello?" Summer answered on the first ring.  
  
"Baby, there's been an accident," Seth managed to say. The pain in his side was excruciating. He could barely think, let alone talk.  
  
"Oh my god! Where are you? Did you call 911?" Summer bombarded him with questions.  
  
Seth was so tired. So, so tired. "I called 911. I love you, Summer," Seth replied weakly, before lapsing into darkness.  
  
When the paramedics got there, they loaded Seth into the ambulance.  
  
He had been conscious for a little while. "Where is the guy that hit me?"  
  
The paramedics looked at each other. "The man and his friend in the car were killed on impact. You're very lucky that you survived a crash like this."  
  
They were glancing nervously at each other.  
  
"Am I going to be okay?" Seth asked.  
  
The female paramedic bit her lip. "Son, you've lost a lot of blood. But we're doing all we can. Just hold on."  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Summer grabbed her keys and sped to the ER. Speeding probably wasn't the smartest move, because there were lots of police cars patrolling the freeway. But Summer was on a mission and if anyone was stupid enough to get in her way, they would suffer the wrath of a rage blackout.  
  
The doctors were working furiously to save Seth. Summer ran into the ER and almost knocked over a frail old lady. Oops.  
  
The receptionist smiled when she saw Summer. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm Summer Cohen. My husband Seth was in an accident and he was brought here. Is he okay?"  
  
"Well, he's probably being worked on by the doctors. If you'll please take a seat, I will call you when I have more information."  
  
Summer glared at this lady. How could she be so cheerful when Summer's husband was critically injured!? She faked a smile and walked away. Into the doors that said "ER: Do not enter."  
  
A young nurse stopped Summer. "Excuse me miss, but you can't come back here."  
  
"Watch me," Summer snapped, pushing the nurse out of her way. And there he was. Bloody and not moving. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.  
  
She walked over to a doctor who was by Seth's side.  
  
"I'm his wife. Is he going to be okay?"  
  
The doctor smiled grimly at her. "We are doing all that we can. But he's not responding. He lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry."  
  
Seth's eyes fluttered open. The doctors gaped at the man who had been unconscious just seconds before.  
  
"I love you Summer," he said, before falling unconscious for the last time.  
  
"I love you too," Summer replied, a single tear forming in her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry," another doctor said to Summer. "I'm sorry we couldn't save him."  
  
Marissa and Ryan rushed over to the ER as soon as they heard the news that Seth was hurt. Ryan made sure to call Sandy and Kirsten, but he didn't have the heart to tell them that Seth was not responding.  
  
The four huddled in the waiting room. Waiting for Summer and the doctors to come out with the official news. In his heart, Ryan knew that he would never see Seth again. At least not alive.  
  
Two doctors came out, Summer at their heels.  
  
The doctors shook hands with Sandy. "I'm Dr. Johnson," the white-haired one said.  
  
"And I'm Dr. Ritter," the younger one said. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
  
But before he could break it to them, Summer blurted out, "He's dead. Seth's dead." And she started screaming hysterically.  
  
Ryan's blue eyes got cloudy. Marissa hugged him.  
  
Kirsten put her arm around Summer. "Shh, everything will be okay."  
  
Sandy turned towards the solemn doctors. "What happened?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Car accident. The other driver and his passenger died on impact. Seth is very lucky to have survived at all. I'm so sorry," Dr. Ritter explained.  
  
They were quite a scene, the five of them. Crying like there was no tomorrow. There would be no tomorrow for me, Summer thought. My life is over. 


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Fox owns everything.   
  
A/N: Last chapter was a flashback, now we are fast-forwarding to Marissa and Ryan's wedding!  
  
Also, next chapter will reveal more of the eternal valentine thing…so stay tuned!  
  
Chapter 3: The Wedding  
  
"If I have to do this one more time," Summer whispers in Marissa's ear, "there is going to be one unhappy photographer lying on the ground."  
  
Summer and her rage blackouts---not a pretty sight.  
  
Marissa and Summer had spent the last thirty minutes posing for "candid" shots of Summer buttoning up Marissa's corset-type dress. Needless to say, both girls were a bit tired and bored.  
  
"Well, that's a wrap!" The photographer smiles cheerfully at Marissa and Summer. "You girls look great!"  
  
After packing up her equipment, the photographer leaves Marissa and Summer alone in the bridal suite.  
  
Marissa turns to Summer, a scared look in her eyes. "I'm so nervous, Sum. I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Coop! Don't even say that! Most brides are nervous before their weddings," Summer pauses, and the painful memories of her once happy wedding day encompass her.  
  
Marissa puts her arm around Summer. "You weren't nervous. You were so sure of yourself. And so sure that Seth was the one for you."  
  
Summer squeezes her eyes shut, not allowing the tears to escape. She has done this almost her whole life. Except at Seth's funeral. There, she had cried to her heart's content, crying for Seth, but also for all the hurt she had bottled up inside her whole life.   
  
"Marissa, that was a long time ago. Besides, once you see Ryan waiting for you at the altar, you'll know that he's meant for you," Summer gives a half-smile to Marissa which reassures her in a way that only a best friend can reassure.  
  
"I couldn't ask for a better best friend," Marissa sniffs.  
  
"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup," Summer orders. Dropping her voice, she adds, "Please don't forget about me."  
  
Marissa turns towards Summer. "Honey, you will always be my best friend! I love Ryan, but I love you too. I'll always be here for you. You know I would do anything for you, Summer."  
  
"I think we just had a moment," Summer wrinkles her nose.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be a moment unless you were there to ruin it, Sum," Marissa teases.  
  
Cynthia, the wedding planner, pops her head in as the girls embrace. "Ten minutes, Marissa. And Summer, please join the other bridesmaids soon! They're in the Terrace Room."  
  
She smiles and rushes out of the room.  
  
"You're going to be fine," Summer pecks her friend on the cheek, and goes to join the other bridesmaids.  
  
Marissa absentmindedly plays with her sparkling diamond necklace. A diamond heart set in platinum, it was given to her by Ryan on their first trip to New York. Ah, how she loved Tiffany's.  
  
A soft tap comes at the door.  
  
"Come in," Marissa yells.  
  
She doesn't turn around, expecting it to be her mother or Cynthia.  
  
Instead, two strong arms wrap around her waist. It's Ryan.  
  
"Ryan! Get out of here, don't you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Marissa demands, but she is silenced by Ryan's kiss.  
  
"Marissa, we've beaten all the odds. And been through so much. I don't think that there is anything that can break us apart at this point," Ryan points out.  
  
Marissa considers this.   
  
Ryan turns to leave. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. See you in there."  
  
"I love you too," she says, closing the door behind him.   
  
Another knock on the door,  
  
"Come in," Marissa yells, knowing this time that it will be her father. Coming to walk her down the aisle.  
  
This is it.   
  
"Sweetie, are you ready?" Jimmy asks.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Marissa says.  
  
The flower girl skips down the aisle, followed by Summer and the bridesmaids. Marissa's stomach has butterflies.   
  
The bridal march begins. Slowly, Jimmy guides Marissa down the aisle.  
  
Ryan is waiting at the altar. He has eyes only for her. And Summer was totally right. Marissa knows now; Ryan is the one for her. Memories flood her brain. Back to the first night they met, when she thought he was a cousin from Boston. The bicycle ride, the Ferris wheel. Their first kiss. How Ryan still loved her after the Oliver incident. Vacations, holidays, and their two major breakups. One during college, when Marissa thought Ryan cheated on her, and the other when both weren't sure that they were meant for each other. But all those feelings of doubt washed away at this moment.   
  
The ceremony flew by in an instant. Ryan and Marissa exchanged vows. Now it was time to party.  
  
Marissa and Ryan shared the first dance. Yes, Ryan Atwood danced. And not just to slow songs. He is so whipped, Summer thought.   
  
Summer was sitting at the table, feeling lonely, because all of the couples had gotten up to dance. She missed Seth so badly.  
  
The song was over, and the band had stopped playing. Marissa came over to Summer.   
  
"Don't you want to dance?" Marissa asked gently.   
  
Summer shook her head. Luke had asked her to dance a few times, but she wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Well if you're sure," Marissa looked doubtful. "But next fast song, you are dancing with me!"  
  
The band played another slow song. Seth and Summer's song.  
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me  
  
Don't let your love pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories"  
  
Tears began to flow down Summer's face. She ignored the curious looks she was getting from the other guests.  
  
"Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one"  
  
Summer remembered the day they chose this song to be their song. It had been one of those pouring rain days. Seth and Summer were on his bed, Summer flipping through People magazine and Seth reading a comic book. The radio was playing softly in the background. "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan came on, and Summer began singing along. "You have a horrible voice, Summer," Seth reminded her. "Shut up," Summer yelled, and began singing at the top of her lungs. Seth began to tickle her. "Stop it!" she shrieked. He cut her off with a steamy kiss. Seth and Summer had ended up doing it for the first time to this song. It was Seth who suggested that it be their song. "Since I will always love you even if we're not together," Seth said. "And since I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and I never stopped," he added.   
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me  
  
Don't let your love pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I cannot sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside but we can't be heard"  
  
Kirsten walks over to Summer and hugs her. "This song reminds you of Seth, I know."  
  
"I just--I just miss him so much, I can't even explain," Summer admitted.  
  
"Shh," Kirsten whispered. "I know how you feel. He was my son."  
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me  
  
Don't let your love pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories"  
  
Ryan had also come over to comfort Summer.  
  
"Seth told me about the history of this song," he whispers in her ear.  
  
Smiling through her tears, Summer laughs.   
  
"I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light"  
  
She will always remember Seth. 


	4. Loneliness & The Plane Ride Part 1

Disclaimer: Fox owns everything  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! I've been working on 4 other stories so I haven't been able to update in a few days...This chapter is a 2 parter...meaning the next chapter will cover the plane ride and more!  
  
Loneliness & The Plane Ride – Part 1  
  
Summer was lying in bed. She had taken the day off from her, Luke, and Seth's computer company. Actually, she had taken the last 5 days off. But the company was in good hands with Luke. He understood Summer. With Coop and Chino off on their honeymoon, Summer was feeling lonelier than ever. And more envious than ever. Everyone said she would eventually adjust to life without Seth.  
  
Adjust? You had to be kidding. You'll see, they said. Summer was still waiting.  
  
Like she would ever adjust to sleeping alone in her and Seth's king-size bed. Like she would ever adjust to being alone in their mansion. Like she would ever know what their kids could've been like. She imagined having two boys and a girl. The boys would have curly hair like their father and the girl would have straight hair like their mother. That dream, however, would never come true. Seth had been great at making Summer's dreams come true. He pretty much made all of her dreams come true, and more. But not this time.  
  
Summer decided to call Coop. They had gotten back from the honeymoon last night.  
  
"Hey Marissa, how was it?" Summer asked when a tired-sounding Marissa answered the phone.  
  
"It was amazing! I've still got somewhat of a hangover, and Ryan got sick last night on the plane. But the weather was perfect and Tahiti was gorgeous. Just like you told us it would be," Marissa paused for breath. Summer and Seth had raved about Tahiti when they went there on their honeymoon. Marissa and Ryan had decided to follow in their footsteps.  
  
"Great! I'm so happy for you," Summer said, hoping she sounded happier than she felt.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want Coop and Chino to be happy. They just reminded her of Seth. Actually, everything reminded her of Seth.  
  
"So, do you want to go shopping today? Maybe get mani-pedi's?" Marissa asked cheerfully.  
  
Part of Summer wanted to get out and get her mind off of Seth. The other part of her wanted to wallow in bed with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food. Come on, Summer, you have to at least leave the house.  
  
"Sounds good," Summer replied. "Pick me up in an hour?"  
  
After hanging up with Marissa, Summer took a quick shower. She brushed her hair and let it be, knowing it would soon dry straight in the California sun. She opened her closet and walked in to choose her outfit for the day. Thank God she and Seth had gotten separate closets. Summer didn't know whether she could stand to look at all of Seth's clothes and take in the scent of him that still lingered.  
  
She finally decided on white Juicy velour capris and a cute pink halter- top. Since Summer was making such an effort today, she decided to actually put some makeup on. She hadn't touched her makeup for weeks, preferring to go au natural. Not that she looked bad without makeup, but today it was time to hide the sorrow underneath. That is, if it was possible to hide her feelings under makeup.  
  
Grabbing a Nutri-Grain bar, Summer threw her shoes on and ran outside when Marissa honked the horn. She hopped in the passenger seat and off they went.  
  
"So, new car?" Summer asked Marissa on the champagne-colored convertible.  
  
"Wedding present from Ryan," Marissa explained. After going to architecture school, Ryan had become an extremely successful partner with the Newport Group. His floor plans had won awards across the country. Caleb had accepted him, even liked him. And that was really something.  
  
"Wow," Summer was impressed. The Atwoods had really cleaned up. Not that Seth and Summer hadn't, but Ryan had, well, come from Chino. So yeah, it was a major accomplishment.  
  
Summer was happy to find that Marissa still drove a little too much over the speed limit. At least some things didn't change, even if it was an unimportant thing like Marissa's reckless driving habits. They made it to the mall in 20 minutes.  
  
Even shopping couldn't get Summer's mind off of Seth. Every time she used the AmEx or Visa to make a purchase, she got a pang in her stomach. The cards were part of her and Seth's joint bank account. She sighed. What was the point of even trying to forget about him? There wasn't a point.  
  
A few months later...  
  
Summer couldn't wait to get back to Newport. She had spent the last week in Chicago promoting her company's latest product, a new Internet provider that was faster and blocked more viruses. When and Seth were younger, they used to talk about escaping Newport. Living in another state, another city. But the sad truth had finally hit her. There was no way to escape Newport. Once you lived there, you were there for good. Only a fortunate few made it out...and even they ended up coming back frequently or maintaining McMansions there.  
  
Summer missed Newport. Sure, it had been good to get away, to get through the day without constant reminders of Seth. Well at least she had no tangible reminders of him.  
  
Now she was in the airport waiting for the flight that would take her home.  
  
Summer sighed. There had been a void in social events in Newport. Marissa and Ryan's wedding had been in July, and the only other event that had gone on was Cotillion. Now it was almost Valentine's Day.  
  
Great. Valentine's Day. One of the most romantic days of the year and Summer would be spending it without the love of her life. She didn't have to spend it alone, per se, but there were no other men that she would actually consider spending it with except Seth. There were dozens of guys out there who would kill to be with her. But she couldn't bring herself to return their phone calls or acknowledge their existence.  
  
"This seat taken?" A man who looked about 30 jolted Summer out of her daydream.  
  
"Oh, no," Summer sputtered. She hadn't noticed the man come over to her.  
  
"Thanks," the man sat down and opened his newspaper.  
  
Summer checked him out. She had started to check all guys out, and find something that made them imperfect. That was her excuse for not pursuing them or letting them pursue her.  
  
The man noticed her staring. Summer blushed.  
  
"Peter Weston," the man stuck out his hand. "But everyone calls me Pete."  
  
"Summer Cohen," Summer replied, shaking his hand. Nice, firm grip. Large hands, well-maintained fingernails. But definitely not the kind of guy who would get a man-icure.  
  
"Are you...?" Pete gestured towards the sparkling ring on Summer's finger.  
  
"Yes, well no," Summer saw the confused look on Pete's face. "Actually, my husband died about 9 months ago."  
  
Pete's face dropped. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have--"  
  
"No, it's okay. You didn't know," Summer wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Are you married?"  
  
Pete held up his hand and wiggled the ring-less fingers. "No. I was engaged last year but we broke it off before the wedding."  
  
Summer nodded. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Well, I grew up in Anaheim. But now I live in Chicago. I'm just flying home to see my parents. And I have a business meeting there. What about you?" Pete asked.  
  
"I've lived in Newport Beach my whole life. I always used to say that I would leave, but I never did. You kind of get sucked into that lifestyle," Summer confided. Pete was practically a total stranger, but she felt comfortable opening up to him.  
  
"Newport?" Pete's face lit up with recognition. "I'm headed there for my business meeting. Our company wants to redesign our stores and we hired the Newport Group. Heard about it from my secretary. She used to live there for a while. Her name is Anna Stern."  
  
Summer stomach dropped. This was getting weird. "My husband's grandfather owns the Newport Group and his mom is also a partner. So is my brother-in- law, Ryan Atwood. I know Anna Stern. She used to date my husband."  
  
Pete's eyes widened. "And we happened to meet! What a coincidence. I'll tell Anna that I met you. She'll be happy to hear about her old friends."  
  
"No, don't mention me to her. We, um, haven't exactly had the best history together," Summer's mind was racing. "It's better this way, honestly."  
  
Pete looked doubtful. "If you're sure. I've heard of Mr. Atwood. From what I hear, he's an extremely talented architect."  
  
Summer smiled. "Yes, he is," she confirmed.  
  
"Now boarding Flight 818 from Chicago to Los Angeles," a voice came over the loudspeaker. "First-class and passengers with young children may board at this time."  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you," Summer said, standing up and gathering her things.  
  
Pete was standing up too. "I guess we're both in first class. What seat do you have?"  
  
To Summer's dismay and secret delight they were sitting together. As they boarded the plane Summer took a good look at Pete. He had dark hair and light brown eyes that sparkled. He looked about 6'0 or 6'1. Summer decided to take a chance. He seemed like a nice guy. Besides, it's not like they would ever see each other again... 


	5. Loneliness & The Plane Ride: Part 2

Disclaimer: Fox owns everything  
  
A/N: Here's the second part...enjoy!  
  
Loneliness & The Plane Ride – Part 2  
  
Summer, as much as she tried to resist it, was letting her guard down with Pete. She hadn't felt this open with a man in a long time—since Seth, to be specific. Pete was different than the other guys she'd met since Seth's death. The others were anxious to get a piece of Summer. They were into the physical aspect of a relationship with Summer, while Pete seemed genuinely nice and interested in her. He didn't seem to be interested in her just because she had a killer body and was beautiful. It was a nice change. Maybe that's why Summer was comfortable?  
  
"Attention passengers: Flight 818 to Los Angeles will be landing at LAX in about 20 minutes. Thank you and enjoy the remainder of your flight," the pilot announced.  
  
Pete stretched. The long flight had flown by while he got to know Summer better. She was a really sweet woman, not to mention the fact that she was drop-dead gorgeous. He could see that she was still hurting from her husband's death. Plus, he didn't like to rush into things. So for now he would try to be her friend. Summer looked like she could use a few more guy friends.  
  
"It was nice getting to know you," Pete started. Summer groaned inside. Here was the part where Pete would ask her out and she would politely decline. "I'd like to have coffee with you while I'm in Newport. As your friend."  
  
Summer's heart leaped. Pete was possibly the first guy to want to just be her friend. What a nice guy. She was liking him more and more. As a friend, of course.  
  
"That sounds good," Summer answered, and Pete smiled. He hadn't expected her to say yes. He guessed it was because of the friend part. "Here's my number. Just call me when you're in Newport."  
  
As they exited the plane, Summer scribbled her number on a piece of paper. She handed it to Pete and hugged him. This wasn't so bad. She could always use another friend.  
  
"Bye, Summer," Pete called, as he headed towards the baggage claim. Summer, notorious for over-packing, had not over packed for once. All she had was her rolling Louis Vuitton, which she had brought on the plane with her. That, and a garment bag for her suits. Oh, and her Louis Vuitton purse. But that was it. And for Summer, that was not a lot at all.  
  
Summer found her car in the parking garage and loaded her stuff into it. She drove home, and collapsed into bed when she arrived at her sprawling mansion. She hadn't realized just how tired she was.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Summer sighed. Lately, she had been overwhelmed with work. She decided to go home early. Actually, very early, considering it was only 1:30 and she normally worked until at least 5.  
  
"Luke?" Summer knocked on the door to his office, which was conveniently located next to hers.  
  
"Hi Summer," Luke waved her in. "What's up?"  
  
"I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. It's been so hectic lately, I just need a few hours to myself," Summer said. She felt a little bad making Luke do all the work, but hey, she had been through a lot. And Luke didn't mind. After all, he had two kids at home and another on the way. His house was always bustling.  
  
Summer drove home and checked the messages on the answering machine. Pete had said he'd be in town around Valentine's day, and it was the 12th.  
  
"Hi, Summer? It's Pete. We met on the plane. Well, I've been in meetings all week but I'm free tomorrow. The 13th. I guess I'll catch you later, here's my number..." Summer grinned as she heard Pete's voice. Looks like she found a friend.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Pete's number.  
  
"Hello?" Pete said.  
  
"Hey, it's Summer. I just got your message," Summer smiled.  
  
"Oh, good. Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Pete asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. How is 3:30? Do you want to meet at the Starbucks in the Corona Del Mar Plaza?" Summer suggested. She could get almost a full day's worth of shopping in, and then meet up with Pete.  
  
"Okay. Don't give up if I'm a few minutes late. I'm not exactly sure where that is," Pete laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," Summer said, hanging up. She couldn't wait to see Pete.  
  
The next day...  
  
Summer walked into Starbucks 15 minutes early. She was exhausted from shopping. After so many years of Seth carrying her bags, she wasn't used to carrying them herself. To her surprise, Pete was already waiting for her, latte in hand.  
  
"Hey," Summer exclaimed. "You're early!"  
  
Pete grinned nervously. "I wanted to make sure I got here in time. This place was easier to find than I expected."  
  
Summer got in line to order her drink, a white mocha latte. When she got it she sat down at the little table Pete had saved.  
  
"So, how did the meetings with Ryan go?" Summer asked between sips of the piping hot drink.  
  
"Great. He's a very talented young man. My partners want me to stay in town for a few more days. I'll be flying down here a lot in the next few months," Pete informed her.  
  
Summer's heart leaped. It was totally placid though. She was just excited at the prospect of hanging out with a new friend. "We'll have to meet up again, then," Summer forced herself to say.  
  
Pete's ears perked up. Did she just say what he thought she just said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, we'll have to meet up again, then," Summer repeated, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. Was that the wrong thing to say? She didn't want to lead him on.  
  
"Definitely," Pete took a sip of his drink.  
  
They talked for another hour, and then Summer realized she was supposed to meet Marissa for a girls' night. "I just realized I'm supposed to meet someone."  
  
Pete's hope washed away. Someone? "Oh," he said slowly.  
  
Summer read Pete's thoughts. "My best friend Marissa and I try to catch up at least once a week."  
  
And the tide brought Pete's hope rushing back. "That's nice," he replied, cheering up.  
  
"She's Ryan's wife," Summer added.  
  
"Tall, pretty, light brown hair?" Pete asked. "Ryan has a few pictures of her in his office."  
  
Summer smiled. "That's her."  
  
They hugged and went their separate ways. Summer drove home and took a quick shower before Marissa came over. She threw on Juicy pants and a white Petit Bateau tank top. She had just settled down on the couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry's when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey," Marissa hugged Summer. "How are you?"  
  
"Better," Summer sniffed. Earlier, she had come across an old picture of her and Seth from high school. That led to a few fallen tears.  
  
"Are you ready for our girls' night?" Marissa asked, walking into the living room. She spotted the ice cream. "You started without me!"  
  
"Sorry," Summer shrugged. "I couldn't wait." Marissa kicked off her heels and settled in on the couch. Summer joined her.  
  
"So how did the Chicago meeting go? I know it was 2 weeks ago, but you never told me," Marissa asked, while Summer flipped the channels to see what was on Pay-Per-View.  
  
"It was fine," Summer contemplated telling Marissa about Pete. Marissa would be thrilled that Summer was making "friends." But for some reason she couldn't let Marissa into this part of her life. Not yet.  
  
Two pints of Ben & Jerry's, one large pizza, and a few cans of Corona later, Marissa and Summer were all partied out. They had watched "Heartbreakers", "Heathers," and "Clueless." Summer yawned.  
  
Marissa said she should be going. Summer walked her to the door. "Thanks, Marissa. I really needed this," she whispered, burying her head in Marissa's shoulder. Marissa had a knack for making Summer forget about all of her problems. Including Seth. Not that he was a problem.  
  
The next day...  
  
Summer woke up as the phone rang. She looked over at the clock. 9:30. Who would be calling this early? Well, technically, it wasn't early, but most people who knew Summer knew not to call before 10:30 on the weekend.  
  
"Yeah?" Summer answered the phone, not bothering to say hello.  
  
"Summer? It's Pete, did I wake you up?" Pete sounded concerned.  
  
"Well, actually, you did, but it's okay," Summer replied, yawning. Just then the doorbell rang. The chimes echoed throughout Summer's large, empty mansion. "Can you hold on a sec?"  
  
Throwing on slippers, Summer ran downstairs to get the door. When she opened it, there was a deliveryman holding a large bouquet of pink and white roses. Summer's heart stopped. They were the same combination that Seth bought her every year. But they obviously couldn't be from Seth. Had Pete done this? Summer hoped not. She knew she wasn't open to that kind of relationship right now, and up until then she had thought he knew this too.  
  
"Delivery for a Summer Cohen," the man announced, holding out his clipboard for her to sign.  
  
Summer scribbled her signature on the dotted line and took the flowers from the man. He tipped his hat to her and walked back to his car. She shut the door and slowly walked into the kitchen, breathing in the fresh, sweet smell of the roses. Carefully, Summer reached into the bouquet and grabbed the card. She gasped and almost fainted when she read it.  
  
Summer-  
  
Happy Valentine's Day. I love you more than anything and I always will. You mean the world to me, and these flowers are a symbol of my everlasting love. Every day I thank God for bringing you into my life.  
Love,  
Seth  
  
Summer's eyes narrowed as the first tears began to fall. What kind of sick joke was this? Who would want to hurt her? As she sank into a chair, she realized that she'd left Pete on the phone. Of course, there was a phone in the kitchen, so Summer reached for it.  
  
"Pete?" Summer choked out between tears.  
  
"Summer, are you okay?" Pete instantly became worried. "Who was at the door?"  
  
"N-No," Summer admitted. She needed Marissa. But she couldn't "ruin" Marissa's Valentine's Day. "Can you come over?"  
  
"I'm already on my way," Pete said, grabbing his keys. "Stay put until I get there, okay?"  
  
"Thanks," Summer replied, hanging up. God, Pete was nice. Then she went into the living room to sob on her couch. What had been her and Seth's couch.  
  
Pete sped to Summer's house. He had gotten the address from the concierge at the hotel he was staying in. He hoped she wasn't hurt. What could be wrong?  
  
The drive wasn't too long and Pete soon arrived at Summer's. It certainly helped that he was going 75 in a 40 mph zone. He rang the doorbell, and stared anxiously at the door until Summer came to open it. As soon as Summer opened the door, she crumbled in Pete's arms. This came as a surprise to Pete. A good surprise, though.  
  
Summer's face was blotchy and her eyes were red from crying. Pete thought she still looked beautiful. Yep, he was head over heels for her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pete asked, as Summer led him into the living room. He marveled at the huge mansion with its contemporary furnishings. A professional had obviously decorated it. He wondered if the Newport Group had designed the house. Probably.  
  
"I-I went to the door," Summer began, and stopped as the tears rendered her speechless. Pete rubbed her shaking back until the tears subsided. For the most part. "And-and it was a delivery guy. With flowers."  
  
Pete nodded, but he was totally confused. And partly jealous as well. Who was sending Summer flowers? She had told Pete that she wasn't seeing anyone, and hadn't gone out with anyone either.  
  
"When I looked at the card, they were from," Summer paused, "Seth," her voice was now down to a whisper.  
  
Pete looked at her with love and compassion. Anger was burning in his eyes. Who would do this to Summer? And why? "Oh, Summer," was all Pete could say.  
  
Summer buried her head in his chest. Sure, his shirt was getting soaked, but Summer needed him. And Pete was determined to be there for her. Even if their relationship was only a friendship.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Pete asked. He knew that girls loved comfort food. And he suspected that Summer hadn't eaten anything that morning. He slowly stood up, not wanting to disrupt the head-on-chest thing Summer had going on. The kitchen was easy enough to find. Pete opened the stainless steel refrigerator and surveyed its contents. His eyes rested on a pint of chocolate ice cream. Pete rummaged through the drawers until he found the hot chocolate. He made some as quickly as possible, and brought it and the container of ice cream to Summer.  
  
Summer had dozed off; crying always left her weary. Pete smiled at the sight, and covered her with the blanket that was strewn on the floor. He brought the ice cream and hot chocolate back to the kitchen, not wanting the ice cream to melt and knowing that he could re-heat the hot chocolate later.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Summer was still sleeping like a baby on the couch. Pete called Ryan and informed him of the situation. His specific orders were not to tell Marissa until the next day. Summer had woken up briefly before and muttered something about not telling Marissa on Valentine's Day. So at least Marissa would be alerted and could bring her best-friend comforting skills the day after.  
  
After talking to Ryan, Pete picked up the newspaper he found on the kitchen table and settled in to read its contents. He wasn't going anywhere until reinforcements (i.e. Marissa and Ryan) arrived.  
  
He was still furious with whoever had done this to Summer. One, because he didn't want Summer to be distraught. She had obviously gone through so much trauma already. Two, because this would probably put all hopes of a romance with Summer far into the future.  
  
The newspaper turned out to be from the day before. Pete sighed and turned on the small TV, which was built into the wall in the kitchen. He made sure that the volume was turned down so that Summer wouldn't hear it and wake up. Pete hoped she stayed asleep for quite a while. He couldn't bear to see tears fall from that pretty face. 


	6. Eternal Valentine

Disclaimer: Fox owns everything  
  
A/N: So some of you guessed my plan =( It's all good though! Last chapter? You tell me! Also, tell me if you want Pete and Summer together, I'm always open to your suggestions. Maybe a follow up chapter on Summer finding happiness? Hmm...  
  
Eternal Valentine  
  
Summer woke up to the ever pleasant sound of her stomach rumbling. She shivered, and realized that the blanket which had kept her warm was now on the floor. When exactly had she gotten up to get the blanket? Then Summer remembered. The flowers. Pete. Crying into his arms. Where was Pete? He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would just leave while she was in such a state of distress. Her ears answered the question. The faint sound of the TV in the kitchen told her where to find Pete. Sure enough, Pete was there, apathetically watching "Passions" or some other soap opera.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," Pete said without turning his head around. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Summer let her stomach do the talking. Pete laughed. "Ice cream and hot chocolate?"  
  
She nodded as her stomach grumbled again. Pete, who had apparently become familiar with her kitchen, put the hot chocolate in the microwave to reheat it and grabbed the ice cream from the freezer.  
  
"Where are the spoons?" Well, maybe he didn't know it like the back of his hand.  
  
Summer walked over to a drawer and grabbed 2 spoons. She sat on a stool at the counter and gave Pete a weak smile as he placed the ice cream in front of her.  
  
After they ate, Summer went to take a shower. Pete tried as hard as he could to get the picture of Summer in the shower out of his head. That was no easy feat.  
  
Summer came downstairs wearing Seven for All Mankind jeans and a light blue Lacoste polo. Her hair was in a ponytail. She walked over to Pete and hugged him. He breathed in her sweet, clean scent. God, he could stay like this forever.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Summer said. "I really appreciate it. Sorry you had to see me like that."  
  
"It's okay," Pete said, "I didn't mind. Any time you need me, I'm just a phone call away."  
  
"I think I'm going to go out. Maybe I'll go to the mall," Summer bit her lip. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. The flower shop that the mysterious flowers had come from. But for some reason, she didn't really feel like sharing this with Pete.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be in town for a while longer. My company needs me out here to finalize the designs with Ryan and the Newport Group. So feel free to call," Pete said. Maybe he was being a bit forward, but Summer didn't seem to notice.  
  
Pete got into his car and drove away. Why the hell was he falling in love with her? He barely knew her, yet he felt a deep connection with her. But Summer wasn't ready for a relationship and he didn't want to push her. He didn't even know if he was her type. What had her husband been like?  
  
Summer watched Pete drive away. He seemed like a really nice guy. She just wasn't ready for a relationship. Pete didn't seem to be pushing it though. That's what made her like him even more. But it felt wrong to like him. Summer didn't know what Seth would have done if she had died. Would he move on? Well, not move on, but find someone else? Summer didn't want to think about it. Just the thought made her sick to her stomach. She figured that was her answer.  
  
After taking the card from the bouquet, she got into her car and drove to the flower shop. Prepared to be upset, she called Marissa and asked her to come over later that day.  
  
"Hi there," a slightly balding man greeted Summer as she walked into the small, fragrant store.  
  
Summer took a deep breath. She could do this. The truth wouldn't be so bad. It was probably just some old bitch playing a joke on her. "Well, I received flowers with this card. And, well, this card says they're from my husband. But, my husband passed away last year. So, could you tell me who sent them?  
  
The man put his thick glasses on. "Let me see the card, miss." Summer handed him the card, and he studied it for a few moments.  
  
"Well?" Summer asked.  
  
The old man's eyes twinkled. "Summer," he began, "these flowers are from Seth Cohen. Your husband."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "I don't understand," she whimpered.  
  
"Seth, he set up an account here. Always wrote his messages for the coming year. Just in case, he said. Actually, I have notes for the next 2 years," the man explained.  
  
Summer felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh," she said softly. "Thanks." She turned to leave.  
  
"He must've really loved you," the man said. Summer froze in her tracks. "Not too many husbands would prepare for the future like that. I'm sorry he's gone."  
  
"Me too," Summer admitted. "I loved him more than anything in the world. And he was taken from me. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life anymore."  
  
Even though Summer didn't know the man's name, she wanted to spill everything to him.  
  
"I know what you mean. My Rosie was taken from me when we were only 28. I didn't re-marry until I was 47. I kept telling myself that Rosie wouldn't have wanted me to move on. But then I realized that I would still love her even if there was a new woman in my life. And that she would probably want me to be happy," the man agreed. Summer noticed the wistful look in his eyes and wondered if she had it in her eyes too.  
  
Summer wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry, what's your name?"  
  
"William, but call me Bill," the man replied.  
  
"Wow, it's just that I'm having the same doubts now that you had. It's uncanny," Summer said.  
  
"Seth would only want you to be happy, Summer. Just follow your heart," Bill advised.  
  
"I will. Listen, do you want to go out for coffee or something? I'd love to talk to you more," Summer asked cautiously. She didn't know if Bill was just being nice or really wanted to talk to her and help her.  
  
"I'd like that," Bill smiled. "Why don't we meet here tomorrow around 4:30?"  
  
Summer nodded and left the store. She drove home, where Marissa was waiting in the living room. Being Summer's best friend, she had her own key.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you went," Marissa said, not looking up from an old episode of Sex and the City.  
  
Summer jumped on the couch and curled up with a blanket. Then she spilled everything to Coop. Her feelings for Pete, the flowers, Seth's plan. Marissa sat through it all, rubbing Summer's back and drying her tears.  
  
Marissa always knew how to make Summer feel better. Bill had also given Summer a newfound courage and hope. Later, after Marissa had left, Summer lay on her bed.  
  
"Please forgive me, Seth," Summer whispered, before dialing Pete's number.  
  
She remembered Bill's words. Follow your heart. Summer put down the phone. She wasn't ready. Not yet. But when she was, she knew where to find Pete. He was only a phone call away. 


	7. Eternally Bound

Eternally Bound  
  
Disclaimers apply…  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter. Just a follow up on what happened to Summer. Most of you said that Pete and Summer shouldn't be together. Well, I'll admit it doesn't seem right, since Summer and Seth were perfect for each other. But I felt like this story needed some closure, and Summer alone did not seem like closure. So read on and you'll find out what my compromise was! Tell me if you think it's shitty, and I'll re-do it!  
  
"Sum, what are you looking at?" Marissa asked. She and Summer were going through some old papers of Seth's, in an attempt to clean out Summer's house. Obviously they weren't getting very far, since Summer insisted on keeping everything.   
  
"Um, nothing," Summer replied nervously. Marissa ignored her and snatched the paper out of her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the heading, and then even wider, when she saw the content of the letter.  
  
"Oh, Sum," Marissa gasped. "First the flowers, and now this? How did you find such a great guy?"  
  
Summer shrugged. "Do you think he could've known?"   
  
"I don't know. You know what this means," Marissa whispered. She patted her own slightly bulging stomach.  
  
"I-I couldn't. It wouldn't be right, would it?" Summer asked, not daring to say it aloud.  
  
"Why not? It's what you always wanted, isn't it?" Marissa encouraged her.  
  
"Well," Summer considered, "I always thought it would happen. Just not in this way."  
  
"It's your choice, obviously. But then, you would have something of his. Forever."  
  
Summer took the paper from Marissa's hand and re-read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Seth Cohen,  
  
Thank you for choosing us in preparing for your future. You can rest assured knowing that, in the unlikely event that you and your wife are unable to conceive naturally, or you are not living, your legacy will be passed on for generations.   
  
Your sperm bank number is P12U94. For additional information, please call your local ConceptionCenter.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Thomas Miller  
  
CEO of ConceptionCenter  
  
"It's just so, surreal," Summer stated. "I don't feel right 'conceiving' when Seth is actually dead."  
  
Marissa put her skinny arm around Summer. "Come on Sum, this is the only way you'll have kids with the one guy you wanted to be with. Also, we can be mommies together!"  
  
Summer managed a weak smile. "So true, Coop. I don't know, I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
About a month later…  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kirsten squeezed Summer's hand. They were in the waiting room at ConceptionCenter. After much deliberating, Summer had decided to go ahead with the procedure. This way, Kirsten and Sandy would have a blood-related grandchild and Summer would have a baby with her soul mate.  
  
Summer nodded. The truth was, she wasn't sure. She couldn't bear to think about the doctor's words at their last consultation. 'This procedure doesn't have a 100% success rate, Summer,' Dr. Jamison had said. Summer figured it was just a chance she would have to take.   
  
"Summer Cohen," the receptionist called out. "Dr. Jamison will see you."  
  
Summer and Kirsten got up from the uncomfortable chairs. They followed a nurse to the room where Dr. Jamison was waiting.  
  
"Hello Summer, Kirsten," Dr. Jamison greeted them. "Are you ready, Summer?"  
  
"Yes," Summer whispered. Suddenly, her throat was dry and her stomach hurt.  
  
"You're going to be fine," Dr. Jamison assured her. "Just relax."  
  
Just relax. It was easy for her to say that, Summer thought. Dr. Jamison wasn't the one going through the procedure.  
  
"I was really nervous when I went through this," Dr. Jamison admitted. "But the key is to just relax. Breathe deeply and it will all be over soon."  
  
Summer's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't know that you did this."  
  
Dr. Jamison smiled warmly. "Sure did. Katie's almost 7 now."  
  
Summer felt a little better knowing this. Some doctors were totally unsympathetic to their patients, mainly because they themselves had never experienced what the patients were going through.  
  
"Let's do it!" Summer said, with real confidence. No matter what happened, she would get through it.  
  
A few months later…  
  
"You're almost as big as I am!" Marissa exclaimed, licking her ice cream cone.   
  
Summer laughed and patted her stomach. "That's because you're only having one kid."  
  
Marissa shrieked. "You mean, you're having twins? When did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday. I would've called you, but I wanted to tell you in person," Summer squealed.  
  
"Do you know the sex?" Marissa asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. I was going to wait, but then I thought, how will I go shopping if I don't know the sex? One's a girl and one's a boy," Summer said.  
  
"That is so perfect! We can go shopping. I mean, I kind of promised Ryan I would stop shopping for the baby, but who cares!" Marissa confided.   
  
"Okay," Summer agreed. "Have you thought of any more names?"  
  
"Well, it's been so much harder since it's a girl. I mean, there are so many more good girls' names than boys. I was thinking maybe Blair or Alexis. But Alexis Atwood doesn't sound that good. Blair Atwood is okay. Maybe Blair can be her middle name," Marissa said.  
  
"Hmm. Well nothing starting with an 'A'. Chelsea Blair? Brianna Kate?" Summer suggested.  
  
"Wait a sec. I like that. Brianna Kate Atwood. What do you think?" Marissa said.  
  
"I kind of like it too. It sounds nice. Let's think of more names though."  
  
"What do you think of the name Kelsey?"  
  
"I like that. Kelsey Blair. Kelsey Lauren," Summer said.  
  
"What about you?" Marissa remained undecided.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Seth Benjamin. Or Brandon Seth. Or Seth Daniel. And for the girl, I have no idea," Summer said.  
  
Marissa nodded. "I like Benjamin Seth. Or Seth Benjamin. I'll think about girls' names."  
  
Two months later…  
  
"Oh Coop, she's gorgeous!" Summer squealed.   
  
"I can't believe I'm a mom," Marissa sniffed, with tears of joy in her eyes. Ryan was standing by her side, grinning at his little girl.  
  
"And me, a dad," Ryan pointed out. "I love you."  
  
Summer stared wistfully at the two. They were so in love. She would be in Marissa's spot in four months. Sure, Marissa, Ryan, and the Cohens would be there for her. But the father of her children wouldn't. Seth wouldn't be there for the birth, their first steps, words, and so on. Summer would be raising their twins alone.   
  
"Did you decide on a name?" Summer asked. The girls had spent hours pouring over baby books but couldn't decide between a few.  
  
"Well, it was between Brianna Kate, Lauren Blair, and Rachel Blair. But we decided on Brianna Kate," Marissa said. Her eyes were brimming with tears again.  
  
"I get to name the next one," Ryan teased. "I was thinking about using a guy's name if we have another girl."  
  
Marissa glared at him. "Ignore him," she told Summer.  
  
"Don't I always?" Summer replied, laughing. Chino had really pulled through for her after Seth's death. They had never been close friends, but Ryan had made an effort to help Summer since then. And Summer was proud to say that they were good friends now. He was a pretty cool guy.  
  
Four months later…  
  
"Breathe," Ryan told Summer, as she gave his hand the Death Grip.   
  
"I'm trying," Summer snapped. "If you think it's so easy then *you* have the damn babies."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. He had learned with Marissa to just shut up and accede to her wishes. Summer was no different.   
  
"Push. You're almost done," the doctor assured Summer. She had decided not to have a C-section, even though she was having twins. Now, Summer was somewhat regretting her decision. It was a little too late now, though.   
  
With one last push, the first baby was out. Summer breathed deeply. Her face was bright red and her hair was limp.   
  
"Good, Summer. You can relax for a minute," the doctor said, handing the baby to a nurse.  
  
Ryan rubbed Summer's hand. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Ryan," Marissa warned. "Don't even start." She gave a comforting smile to Summer.  
  
"It's always my fault," Ryan muttered. Unfortunately, both Summer and Marissa heard him.  
  
"It is," Summer agreed, sharing one of those looks with Marissa.  
  
"If you ever want to have another child with me," Marissa started, "you might want to keep your mouth shut."  
  
Ryan sighed. "Yes, mom." He knew that comment would cost him.  
  
"Okay Summer, are you ready for the next one?" the doctor came back over to Summer.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Summer groaned, squeezing Ryan's hand again. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was happy Ryan was there, acting as 'the father' for her. He was extremely supportive and sweet. Just like Seth would've been. Oh, God. She didn't want to get herself upset about Seth. Not now. It was hard not to, seeing as she was giving birth to his children.  
  
After a few more minutes, the second baby popped out.   
  
"That was definitely easier than the first one," Summer announced, taking a sip of water from the glass Marissa brought her. Ryan was wiping her head with a cool cloth.   
  
"I'm going to go get Kirsten and Sandy," Ryan said, leaving Marissa and Summer alone. Well, besides the doctor, nurses, and the babies.  
  
"I can't believe I did it, Coop," Summer squealed.   
  
"Here you go," a nurse said, placing the girl in Marissa's arms and the boy in Summer's.   
  
Summer couldn't stop beaming. "You're definitely a Benjamin Seth Cohen," she told the baby boy. "And you, you're an Ashley Brooke Cohen," Summer told her daughter.  
  
"Aww, Sum, that's such a cute name!" Marissa said.  
  
The next morning, Summer woke up to the sweet, fragrant smell of flowers. Ryan was sleeping in the chair by her bed. She assumed that Marissa had gone home to take care of Brianna.   
  
"Ryan," Summer croaked, "can you get me some water?"  
  
For some reason, her throat was really dry. Ryan's eyes popped open and he stood up.   
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Great, actually. But I really need a drink," Summer said again.  
  
"Right. I'll be right back," Ryan ran out of the room to get Summer her drink. When he got back, he gave her the drink. Then he started to look at the cards on the flowers.  
  
"You've got one from Sandy and Kirsten. One from me and Marissa. Three from your father, and one from your stepmother and father. Here's one from Luke. And one from your employees," Ryan counted.  
  
"Is that it, Ryan?" Summer asked. She noticed that he hadn't looked at all of the bouquets yet.  
  
"No. Jimmy Cooper sent you these carnations, and Caleb sent you the pink roses. And--oh, never mind," Ryan stopped, his eyes transfixed on a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Summer craned her neck to see the bouquet. "Who are those from?"  
  
Ryan didn't answer. Slowly, he turned to look at Summer. "They're from Seth."  
  
Summer's heart stopped. "But how could he have known?" Her mind wandered back to Bill at the flower shop. He had said that Seth wrote a few notes in advance and he still had them on file. Did Seth plan for the birth of their children, too?  
  
"Oh, my God," Summer whispered. Ryan walked over to her and sat down gingerly on the bed.  
  
"I didn't want to get your spirits down," Ryan admitted.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just, I never had any idea. That he would," Summer gestured.   
  
Ryan nodded sympathetically. "Seth was a great guy. He loved you more than anything. I guess he wanted to be prepared in all cases. You're lucky, you know that?"  
  
Summer could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I know."  
  
They sat there for a while, rocking back and forth, with tears gliding down Summer's face.   
  
Summer cried until she fell asleep. Then Ryan gently pulled his arm from around her and went to go get some breakfast. But before he could get out of the door, a deliveryman greeted him.  
  
"Delivery for Summer Cohen," the man announced. He gave the bouquet to Ryan and waved goodbye.  
  
Ryan walked back inside Summer's room to put the flowers by her bed. He didn't bother looking at the card. They were probably from her father, again. Another guilt-ridden bouquet, with promises that he would come visit the baby soon. Okay, Mr. Roberts.  
  
Summer woke up shortly after Ryan left. She was used to waking up at random times because she had to throw up. But she had already had the kids. So it was probably just her body in its routine. She noticed a bouquet of white and red roses by her bed that definitely hadn't been there before. They were just within her reach, so she grabbed them.   
  
A thorn pricked her. "Shit," Summer said, and then remembered that she wouldn't be able to use that kind of language anymore. She remembered what the pregnancy book had said about cursing having a bad influence on small children.   
  
Dear Summer,  
  
Congratulations on the twins. You must be so proud. I'm sure Seth would've been too. I just wanted to say hi, since we haven't talked in a while. I know it's not really the best timing, but I miss you. Anyway, I'm in town for a few days and I thought that I might stop by if that's okay. Call my cell and let me know if I can.  
  
Pete  
  
Summer sighed. Pete was as far from her mind as possible. She felt bad for neglecting their friendship, but she knew that Pete wanted to take it a step further. As for that, she wasn't sure how she felt about taking the next step. Sure, Summer liked Pete, but she wasn't sure if he was worth it.   
  
One thing Summer was sure about was that Seth was looking down on her from wherever he was. She hoped he was in heaven, if heaven existed. She hoped he was proud of her. And that he knew that she still loved him, and always would, even if other men came into her life.   
  
Ryan came back with breakfast not long after. "More flowers from your dad?"   
  
Summer shook her head. "They're from Pete."  
  
"You know, Summer, Seth would've wanted you to be happy. That was his main goal in life," Ryan stated. Summer had been told this over and over, but coming from Ryan, she could kind of believe it.   
  
"I know that," Summer boasted. Ryan gave her a look. "Okay, I've heard it before, but I don't believe it. I mean, I didn't. But you make me feel like it's okay."  
  
Ryan was shocked. Summer Cohen, admitting she was wrong? And thanking someone for helping her. Sure, she was nicer than before, and he would even call her a close friend. But still. Times really had changed.  
  
Ryan's cell phone rang. "Hey, Marissa. Yeah, okay, I'll be there soon," Summer only heard one end of the conversation.  
  
"Is Marissa okay? Is Brianna okay?" Summer's voice was laced with concern.  
  
Ryan smiled at Summer's motherly instincts, which had already kicked in. "Both of my girls are fine. Marissa just needs me to take Brianna for the day. She has an appointment or something."  
  
"Sounds more like she wants to go shopping or something," Summer laughed.   
  
Ryan lowered his voice, as if Marissa would be able to hear him if he spoke normally. "Something tells me you're not wrong."  
  
After Ryan left, Summer picked up the phone and dialed Pete's number.  
  
"Hi, Pete? This is Summer," Summer said.  
  
"Summer. How are you? Did you get my flowers?" Pete's voice was anxious.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. And thanks for the flowers, they're gorgeous," Summer replied.  
  
"So," Pete said.  
  
"So," Summer said, "did you want to stop by?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. I mean, if it's okay with you. It is okay with you, right?" Summer smiled. She had another rambler on her hands.  
  
"Come over whenever is good for you," Summer told him.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can't wait to see you," Summer added. And she really meant it.  
  
A/N: So, here ends this fan-fic! I know, you're all really sad. And some of you probably hate that Summer invited Pete to the hospital. But she deserves to be happy. And I left it up to you to think what might happen after. Should I do yet another follow-up chapter? With Pete and Summer getting married? Or do you like it how I left off? Tell me! 


End file.
